


More Dangerous Than Any Siren

by FandumbGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Unsafe Sex, unprotected sex, unsafe light use of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a trip to hunt a siren, Peter and Chris get drunk and end up having a little more fun than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Dangerous Than Any Siren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rehfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/gifts).



“Why of all places would a siren be attending a black tie party? Don’t they have better things to do with their time?” Peter grumbled as he stood in the mirror straightening his bow tie. Chris walked in the room with a frustrated sigh.

Peter had been complaining about everything about this mission since they arrived in LA. One would think it was Chris that asked Peter for his help instead of the other way around. “He wants to score a high ticket victim. What better place than a gala?”

Peter only grumbled more in response. He had come to Chris two days before to report on hearing rumors of a siren that would seduce wealthy men and women and get them to give him a lot of money before murdering them. Since he was trying to rebuild a relationship with the packs of Beacon Hills, he wanted to do a few “save the world” missions and try to get the McHale pack to let him back in. He knew a siren was a bit much for him to handle on his own and none of the official McHale pack would help him (the kids all had school and Derek was the one most adamant about not forgiving Peter), he went to the next best source: Chris.

So here they were in LA searching for a siren. Chris remembered the amount of complaining he had to sit through as he sipped on his third or fourth cup of punch. Punch he was certain was more heavily spiked than was necessary. The night was a wash; the siren they were searching for ended up not showing up to the gala, so Chris figured he might as well enjoy himself and get more drunk than he usually allowed himself.

Peter was around there somewhere, flirting with some man or woman and sipping the same punch. Chris almost felt bad for the bastard, since his werewolf metabolism would keep him from getting drunk enough to forget why they were wasting their time on a siren that had nothing to do with them or their territory.

Chris turned his attention back to the woman he was talking to as she rambled on and on about everything she had done to help set up the gala. If he had to listen to one more word about how it was a close decision between the taupe and beige tablecloth he would take the gun that was snug in the small of his back and blow either her or his brains out. Which ever one would put him out of this misery.

Instead he pasted on a smile and cut her off so smoothly that she barely had time to be flustered at his rudeness.

“The punch? Oh that is an old family recipe of mine. If I told you what was in it, I’d have to kill you.” She laughed a laugh that grated on Chris’ nerves, but he put on an obliging smile. “But I can tell you this.” She leaned in close as though she was ready to impart a nation secret to him. Though, Chris mused, in her tiny little world, something as stupid as a punch recipe would be gravely important. “It’s the anise and five different alcohols that pulls you in.”

Chris nodded as though this information was actually interesting and almost wished he hadn’t asked what was in it in the first place, but then he remembered the beige-taupe debate and decided that inane information about anise and five different alcohols was the better fate.

Something about anise being in the drink tickled the back of his mind, but Chris was well on his way to drunk and planned on getting all the way there, so he dismissed whatever thought about the spice that was trying to make itself known.

Staying only a few minutes longer, Chris distracted the woman so she wouldn’t notice him slipping away. Finally free, he made his way back over to the punch bowl. He could feel the five different alcohols have an affect on him and his steps weren’t as sure as they had been two or drinks ago, but he knew he had the constitution for a couple more glasses.

He’d only gotten another cup in when there was a large commotion from a side hallway. A woman screamed for someone to stay away from her husband and a voice he could hear the smirk in, reply that she was free to join them in the coat closet if she wanted. Chris closed his eyes and sighed when the slap echoed around the room.

“Shit.” Chris pushed his way through the crowd forming around the altercation between Peter and some woman and her husband that was apparently more bi-curious than he’d lead her to believe. When Chris broke through to the center of the crowd and got a good look at how disheveled both Peter and the man were and the state of undress they both were, Chris re-evaluated and changed his judgment from bi-curious to straight up bisexual (no pun intended).

The wife did not look happy and was a few seconds from breaking free of her husband’s grasp to try and slap the smirk off Peter’s face again.

Chris rushed over and grabbed Peter. “I think it’s time for us to head out.”

“Keep your boyfriend away from my husband or I’ll rip his nuts off through his throat.”

Chris was ready to protest that he was not Peter’s boyfriend and that he barely liked the guy, but Peter was faster. “Tell your husband to stop trying to get fucked in the ass at parties if he doesn’t want to get caught.”

The woman scream reminded Chris vaguely of a harpy he once fought and he had a feeling that if she got looselose from her husband, she would be just as formidable. He started dragging Peter away before he could make the situation any worse than he already had.

“Peter, shut the hell up and let’s get the fuck out of here.” When they got outside, Chris left Peter slouched against the wall of the building while he went to hail a cab. Luckily, a cab came fast and he was able to hustle them both inside without further incident.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

Chris wanted to punch the self-satisfied look off of Peter’s face; he’d never felt such kinship with a woman finding out her husband was cheating before. “What can I say, I am a belligerent and horny drunk.”

“How are you drunk anyway?”

“There was star anise in the punch. It’s like the dog version of catnip and funnily enough, works well enough on werewolves to get us drunk too. You could always use wolfsbane infused alcohol, but anise tastes much better and is a bit less toxic.”

Ah, so that was what Chris’ mind was trying to remind him about anise earlier. He was thinking about how impressed he was that Peter was that coherent with such a strong mixture of what amounted to drugs and alcohol in his system and how he was happy that the breaking up of the fight hadn’t hampered his own nice drunkenness, when he felt a hand on his leg making its way up.

Chris turned in surprise and saw Peter’s face barely inches away from his own. Peter’s blue eyes flashed to the icy blue of his wolf. “Like I said, I’m not just a belligerent drunk, but a horny drunk and that bitch back there interrupted me before I could sink my cock into that man’s hot, tight ass.”

Chris shift uncomfortably as his pants tightened. “Pull yourself together, Peter. You’re drunk and I’m not some replacement ass for you.”

Peter leaned even closer and took a long hard sniff, running his nose up the length of Chris’ neck. “You smell even drunker than I feel, so it’s not like you’ll be taking advantage of me.” Peter took gentle bites along the edge of Chris’ chin, savoring the rough scratches of Chris’ five o’clock shadow on his lips. Chris couldn’t stifle the moan the bites brought out of him. “If anything, you could say I am taking advantage of you. I am the one seducing you and I have every intention of fucking you tonight.”

Chris gave in and took Peter’s mouth into a bruising kiss. After an initial hesitation, Peter gave back as good as he got. Both of their mouths battled for domination, neither giving an inch.

Peter threw his leg over Chris, straddling his lap to get a better angle. Two grown men in the back of a cab making out was a hard fit though and despite the wiggling to get comfortable feeling good to both Peter and Chris’ groins, it was hell on Peter’s back. He wasn’t as young as he liked to imagine himself to still be.

Neither one of them wanted to admit relief when the cab driver cleared his throat and they saw they’d made it back to their hotel.

They stumbled out of the cab and into the hotel, barely keeping their hands off each other and intermittently giggling like school girls. In the elevator, Chris was seconds away from reaching down Peter’s pants when an elderly couple boarded and they both had to try their best to look like respectable men, not the horny debauched drunks they really were.

They mustn't’ve done a very good job at it because the woman somehow looked down her nose at them despite being easily a foot shorter than the both of them. When they arrived on the floor they were staying on, Peter and Chris tumbled out of the elevator and barely waited for the doors to close before sharing a hearty laugh.

Much longer than it should have taken, they finally make it to their room. Their laughter quieted and silence- stifling, heavy silence- fell between them. They stood in the short hallway that lead from the door to the living area and stared at each other, both anxious for the other to make the first move and too scared to do it themselves. 

Neither knew which one of them made the first move, but they found themselves attached at the lips again. Peter grasped at Chris’ face as though it was the only thing keeping him grounded to the earth while Chris clung to Peter’s waist, pulling them as close together as he could until every inch of them was touching the other.

Not breaking apart, they stumbled backwards until Chris’ legs hit the arm of the sofa that only hours ago he sat on impatiently waiting for Peter to get dressed so they could go. Now, instead, he laid back, pulling Peter with him and started unbuttoning Peter’s dress shirt so he could finally get his hands on the hard, hot muscles that he’d been aching to touch, feel, taste.

It wasn’t enough. The feel of skin on his hands wasn’t enough, Chris quickly decided. He wanted to feel all of Peter’s skin on his. No. He didn’t want this. He needed it. He needed it like he needed Peter’s mouth to continue its exploration of Chris’ chin and neck. He needed it like he needed the heavy weight of Peter’s cock on his tongue. He needed it. Because if he didn’t get it soon, he would explode.

A sudden cold breezed across Chris as Peter pulled away. Chris looked up, confused at why Peter would be pulling away just when Chris was hoping to move things further along.

Thankfully for Chris, Peter seemed to be having the same thought process and the same need for more skin, because he was quickly shedding his pants.

Peter’s voice had deepened and taken on a gruff, hurried tone: “Take your clothes off.”

Chris was quick to comply and, in short order, both men stood naked in front of each other. They stood stock still, drinking in the sight of the other. Neither knew it, but they both were of the mind that an opportunity like this may never present itself again, so they should memorize the sight of the man in front of them.

It was Peter that broke the spell that had settled between them. He tentatively moved forward. The passion that had bristled between them just moments before was now tightly held in and he approached Chris as if he were an exotic bird that would fly off if startled. 

A gentle hand reached out and cupped Chris’ cheek before Peter slowly moved in to kiss Chris. Their lips caressed each other. Pulling, nipping, sucking, licking. They were vibrating with hunger for each other, but managed to keep the kiss slow, savoring the taste.

Hands roamed, exploring what their closed eyes couldn’t appreciate. Their touch glided over sweat slick skin, unable to stay still.

They wanted to continue the most sensual kiss either had ever experienced, but the need for air became too great and they reluctantly broke apart.

They rested their foreheads on each other, panting, breath mingling, so even apart, they are still together. 

“Condom? Lube?” huffed Chris.

Peter gave a derisive laugh. “Like hell I’m using a condom with you. I want to feel everything. You know werewolves can’t get STDs and I’m pretty sure you aren’t getting pregnant.”

Chris retaliated to the sarcasm with a bite to Peter’s lip. Enough to draw a hiss of pain from him, but not quite hard enough to draw blood.

“Lube then?”

Peter reluctantly pulled away to rifle through his suit pants pockets and stood back up triumphantly clutching a single use pack of lube in his fist. 

“Now here is how this is happening,” Peter growled. “I’m going to lube up and give you a cursory swipe and a quick finger to make sure you are relaxed, then I am going to slowly sink into you until your tight ass until I bottom out.”

While he was talking, Peter teasingly spread the lube on his own member as Chris hungrily looked on.

“After that, I’m going to fuck you so hard you aren’t going to be able to walk tomorrow and will come begging me for more. Now get on the rug on your back.”

Chris was quick to comply with Peter’s orders and within moments was exactly as Peter had ordered.

Peter wasted no more time on foreplay, he had been waiting too long to feel the strangling heat of Chris around him.

As he’d promised, Peter moved in between Chris’ legs and settled on an elbow so he could reach between them and pressed a single digit against Chris’ rim. Chris shuddered as Peter’s fingers skimmed his cock with a featherlight touch until they hit their goal.

Chris moaned out and his hands grasped at Peter’s shoulders hard enough to leave indents and if it wasn’t for his werewolf healing, Peter was certain there would have been bruises left behind. The grip only got tighter as his finger breached the rim and slowly, tantalizingly made its way inside of Chris.

A breathy “Fuck” escaped Chris. Peter smirked in response, teasingly fucking Chris with his finger. He was tempted to go back on his word and just continue to use his fingers of Chris until he was a pliant puddle on the floor, but, no, Peter wanted that sweet heat around more than just his finger. Hopefully there would be another chance, another time Peter could tease and torture Chris with pleasure until he was crying and begging to come.

Peter withdrew his finger and grasped his cock to line up with Chris’ entrance. Because so little prep went into loosening Chris, Peter struggled for a moment to push in. He wanted to cause Chris a little pain, but there was a delicate balance between pleasurable pain and plain pain and Peter wanted to keep to the former.

When he was able to push past Chris’ tight ring, he grunted from the vice grip that encircled the head of his dick. They simultaneously moaned as Peter sunk deeper until they were groin to groin.

Chris’ head was thrown back in ecstasy, eye closed, mouth partly open. 

Peter dipped his head and took Chris’ bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it as he lazily pulled out of Chris until only his head remained in.

Chris was going wild from the sensations. He tried to angle himself to take more of Peter in but Peter would move back thwarting him every time. Peter was determined that he would set the pace and Chris would be happy with what he got.

With no warning, Peter slammed back into Chris hard enough to that Chris’ hips lifted with the force.

Peter moved to lift Chris’ hips slightly so he could angle himself to hit Chris’ prostate. The whimper Chris let out told Peter he had hit the mark.

He sped up, slamming into Chris. All of the build up that lead to this moment made Peter sure that he wouldn’t be able to last long, but was also damn sure he would be making Chris come first.

Chris was a mess. He could only hope he looked only half as desperate to have Peter’s cock ramming into him as he felt. He’d never thought about something like this happening to him and Peter before. There was always the aesthetic appreciation for Peter, but now he knew that if he had his way, this would not be their last.

The burning sensation from Peter entering with only minimal amount of lube was not something Chris expected to find pleasure in, but somehow the feeling it ignited in him made him impossibly harder. Now that he was loosening, the burning had subsided but the added pleasure oh his prostate being hit every once in awhile made Chris wonder if they were going to learn that night that he was able to orgasm with no stimulation to his cock.

The experiment was taken out of his hands when Peter took him into his. He moved one hand from the hip it rested on to grasp Chris’ cock and started furiously pumping away.

A hushed mantra of “fuck, shit, fuck” echo around them as the only sound beyond Peter’s gasps and the slick of skin on skin.

Chris wasn’t able to hold back from the combined efforts of Peter in his ass and on his cock and ejaculated. The pressure from Chris tensing around Peter’s dick set Peter off seconds later.

Peter jerked and tried to push himself deeper into Chris as he came. When the last of his orgasm receded and his strength went with it, he collapsed on top of Chris.

They laid there, struggling to regain breath and sense. Eventually the AC blowing mixing with their sweat caused them to shiver and Chris was not enjoying the cum in his ass and on his stomach and the grown man that was dead weight on top of him even if he had enjoyed the process of getting to that point.

He not so gently pushed Peter from on top of him, “You’re heavy.”

Instead of complaining, Peter let out a low laugh. “Yeah well you got me sticky.”

“No one told you to fall on top of me into my cum.”  
Peter had no comeback for that so he just replied, “Since we are both sticky, then, let’s go take a shower to clean up. I’m not exactly a young man any more, but I’m sure with some encouragement, we can get dirty again tonight.”

He punctuated this proposal by idly carding his fingers through the hair on Chris’ chest. He could feel the rumble of Chris’ answering laugh through his palm.

“I’m sure a shower then a move to the bed would be a lot more comfortable than spending the night on the floor.”

Chris reluctantly moved from his position mumbling, “At least if we don’t find this damned siren, the trip won’t totally be in vain.”

He continued to walk away, heading towards the bathroom. Peter hopped up and quickly ran after him. Peter couldn’t allow himself to let Chris have the last word, so right before they entered the bathroom, he slapped Chris on the ass, “So I’m assuming that this won’t be our only weekend together?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta [Hedwig-Dordt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/works). If there are any issues or mistakes, blame me not her.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at [fandumbgirl](http://fandumbgirl.tumblr.com) and Twitter at [realfandumbgirl](https://twitter.com/realfandumbgirl).


End file.
